With the development of technology, mobile phones, digital cameras, tablet PCs, notebook computers and other portable electronic devices have become essential equipments for human life. To effectively avoid internal data of the personal portable electronic devices being stolen, all kinds of protection methods are provided. For example, password verification, voiceprint recognition or fingerprint recognition and so on, wherein optic fingerprint recognition is widely used. However, current data transmission modules utilized in fingerprint image processing system are restricted because transmission rate cannot be too fast (about 10 MHz) between Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI), Double-sided Flexible Print Circuit (FPC), connector and host. Besides, to achieve more delicate fingerprint images of biometrics, images with high pixel resolution rate always slow down the transmission rate of fingerprint image, and results in insufficient transmission bandwidth.
Therefore, how to provide a fingerprint image processing system to increase the transmission amount of the fingerprint image, and solve problem of insufficient bandwidth of transmission interface have become one of objectives to work on in the industry.